This application claims priority of Korea patent Application No. 2000-75757, filed on Dec. 13, 2000, and Korea patent Application No. 2000-75758, filed on Dec. 13, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pick up truck that transports light cargo, and more particularly, to a pick up truck that can stably load a longer cargo by increasing the size of a cargo box.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a rear side structure of a related art pick up truck. Referring to FIG. 1, the related art pick up truck includes a cab portion 1 for carrying passengers and a cargo box 2 for carrying cargo. A side wall 4 is compartmented between the cab portion 1 and the cargo box 2. The side wall 4 is provided with a glass window 3 to allow a driver to ensure a rear view through a room mirror (not shown).
The related art pick up truck cannot transport a longer cargo than the length of the cargo box 2. Therefore, to transport a longer cargo, although it is light, a truck more than a medium size has been required whether the cargo is light or heavy. This has increased the transport cost.
To solve such a problem, another type of pick up truck has been suggested as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,727. This related pick up truck is configured such that a longer cargo 6 than a cargo box 2 is loaded in or on a wheel cover 5 projected in the cargo box 2.
Such a pick up truck includes a cab portion 1, the cargo box 2, a box panel member 7, and a front side wall 8. The box panel member 7 is axially connected with the front side wall 8 of the cargo box 2 and is movable in a horizontal position.
Accordingly, the box panel member 7 is partially overlapped with the wheel cover 5 and is supported by the wheel cover 5.
Furthermore, when the box panel member 7 is in a horizontal position, the cargo box 2 includes a cargo box opening 9. Also, a cab panel member 9a is axially mounted in the cab portion 1 and is movable between a vertical closed state and a horizontal open state.
Therefore, when the cab panel member 9a is in the horizontal position and a cab opening 1a is partially aligned with the cargo box opening 9, the cab portion 1 has the cab opening 1a. 
The related art pick up truck can increase the size of the cargo box by opening the cab panel member and the box panel member as the case may be so as to load a longer cargo. However, the related art pick up truck has several problems.
First, since the cab panel member and the box panel member separated from each other are unfolded toward the cargo box, the box panel member is put on the wheel cover. In this case, the box panel member does not require a separate support member but the cab panel member requires a relatively expensive shock absorber to maintain the horizontal state. This increases the production cost.
Furthermore, since the box panel member is put on the wheel cover, the box panel member is not flush with the bottom. This causes unstable load state in case of a longer cargo.
Finally, when the longer cargo is loaded, an unnecessary portion is formed between the wheel cover and the bottom of the cargo box, thereby reducing a practical load area.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a pick up truck that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide to a pick up truck in which a cab panel member and a box panel member can be folded toward a cab portion in a state where they are separated from each other, so that the box panel member is flush with a bottom surface of a cargo box.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pick up truck in which a rear seat is not damaged even if a longer cargo is loaded in a state where a box panel member is folded.
Other object of the present invention is to provide a pick up truck in which a cab panel member is only folded toward a cab portion to conveniently open a cab opening, thereby ventilating the inside of the pick up truck.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the scheme particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, a pick up truck according to the present invention includes: a cab portion driven by an engine and provided with seats at the front to allow a driver and passengers to ride thereon, having a top portion covered with a roof panel; a cargo load having a load floor extended toward a rear end of the cab portion, for loading various cargos on the load floor; a cab panel member and a box panel member raised between the cab portion and the cargo load to divide the cab portion and the cargo load, having a back glass to see the rear; and a box panel switch means for switching the box panel member to connect the cab portion with the cargo load, so that an opening is formed to extend the cargo load, wherein the box panel switch means separates the cab panel member from the box panel member, so that hinges are formed to allow the cab panel member and the box panel member to be respectively folded toward an inner side of the cab portion, the box panel member having a panel member supporting means for raising the cab portion and the cargo load to compartment them, thereby maintaining and fixing the raised state.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the cab panel member 30 and the box panel member 40 are separated from each other and folded toward an inner portion of the cab portion 10, it is convenient to use them.
Furthermore, since the cab panel member 30 and the box panel member 40 are not exposed toward a rear end of the cab portion 10, a desirable appearance can be obtained.
It is possible to prevent the cab panel member 30 and the box panel member 40 from moving and colliding against a cargo S even if load vibration occurs during driving of the pick up truck. It is possible to also prevent vibration noise from occurring.
Moreover, since the box panel member is flush with the bottom surface of the cargo box in a state where it is folded, it is convenient to load a longer cargo S and a rear seat is not damaged.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.